Mood
Your mood 'is one of the game mechanics in Welcome to Bloxburg. There are four mood categories: energy, hunger, hygiene, and fun. However, only energy affects your character. If you have low energy, you become slower and vice versa. *'Energy is the only mood category that affects your character. It affects your character's walkspeed. You gain energy by sleeping or drinking coffee. Energy is decreased while you're walking or exercising. If you have high energy, the statement at the left corner would be "energized". If your energy is low, then the statement would be "tired". If it is very low, the statement would be "exhausted". *'Hunger' is increased by eating. You can eat something you bought at Bloxburg Fresh Foods, Pizza Planet, and Bloxy Burgers. You can also eat something that you cooked. If you're hungry, the statement is "hungry". If you're very hungry, the statement is "starving". *'Hygiene' doesn't affect your character, but it affects how your character looks. There will be stink clouds around your character if your hygiene is very low. To prevent this from happening, you have to keep your hygiene high. You can do that by using the toilet, washing your hands, brushing your teeth, or taking a shower. *'''Fun '''is increased by dancing, watching TV, reading, or playing a computer game. However, dancing also decreases your energy. This mood category needs to stay high because fun being low decreases your work earnings. Your mood shows up in the tab with the person icon with your jobs and skills. It also shows up in the left corner of your screen with a statement. The statement usually tells you about one of the four mood categories. For example, if the statement is exhausted, you should do something to increase your energy such as sleeping. Almost everything you do affects your mood. Like I said, sleeping increases your energy. Different actions increase different amounts of a mood, even if they both increase the same mood. For example, watching TV increases your fun more than reading a book. Also, the quality of an object may also affect how much your mood increases. The better something is, the more your mood increases. For example, better beds increase your energy more. Activities that involve increasing a skill also affects your mood. Lifting weights increase your athletic skill but decrease your energy. Even if you do nothing, your mood is still affected. Some activities affect multiple moods. For example, dancing increases fun but also decreases your energy. Some activities only affect multiple moods if the object used is a high quality. An example is a high-quality shower that drastically increases hygiene and increases your energy a little. You can do two activities that affect mood at once. For example, you can watch TV and sit on the couch. Doing these two things at the same time is a good idea because watching TV also decreases your energy. If you sit on the couch while doing that, your energy is increased instead. Mood affects the amount of money you get for each task you do at work. NOTE: THIS SECTION IS MISSING INFO. Category:Mood